Mary Quite Contrary
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Tony Stark couldn't wait to see his daughter after she returns from boarding school. He isn't too thrilled to see her making out with Peter Parker on his couch. One shot! Daddy!Tony. Peter Parker/OC.


**Mary Quite Contrary**

Tony Stark entered the 21st floor of the tower, the place where the living room was held. He felt tired and annoyed, he had had a rough couple of days filled with pointless meetings and Pepper Potts not returning his calls.

He checked his phone for messages and saw that he had a few from Peter. He had forgotten that he had told the kid that he should meet him tonight to work on some last-minute arrangements for his new suit. His last one was ok (Peter had done it himself) but Tony knew that it will eventually get him killed.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. The tower was unusually quiet ever since the rest of the Avengers had ditched him and Vision spent most of his time in his room pouting or helping Rhodey with his treatment. Today he was with Rhodey.

Tony desperate wanted wine. Or whisky. Or maybe something a little bit stronger. His gaze fell to the living room when he gave a startled twitch. He saw long chocolate brown hair and a navy-blue schoolgirl skirt and a gray hoodie.

He recognized that skirt, he usually saw it on his fifteen-year-old daughter and he also recognize the gray hoodie. Peter loved that hoodie more than anything, Tony had to practically beg him to get a new one. However, the owner of the schoolgirl skirt should be at boarding school right now.

His brown eyes widened when his thoughts were confirmed, his fifteen-year-old daughter Mary Aurora Stark and his protégé, Peter Parker were currently on his $6,000 Italian couch kissing. Correction, Peter was shoving his tongue down his innocent daughter's throat.

" _Mary!"_ Tony snarled.

The two teenagers pulled away. Peter looked flustered and embarrassed, while his precocious teenager pulled away looking irritated at being interrupted. Mary and Tony had a good relationship for the most part even though Mary was at a Catholic boarding school in Pennsylvania most of the time. Besides they video chatted a lot, though Tony thought that Mary was much too snarky for her own good, which Tony thought she got that from him.

Mary was the product of a three-month relationship with a Swedish model and besides the birth of Mary, Tony was more than happy to forget his relationship with the Swedish model. Mary straightened her skirt, obviously trying to look innocent. "Daddy."

"Don't Daddy me," Tony scowled. "What the hell were you two doing- "he didn't even want to utter the word sex. Even the Playboy in him got sick to his stomach when he imagined his baby daughter doing that. It was one of the reasons he had placed her in a school with a bunch of Catholic nuns.

"Kissing," Mary gave an eye roll. "What does it look like we were doing?"

"Don't sass me," Tony said with a groan as he glared at Peter and then at Mary. "You kissed him? You barely know him!" He briefly thought about kicking Peter out, but he thought that Mary was probably at fault here. Peter was probably the pushover and Mary the dominant one, that she had gotten from both her mother and him.

"You impregnated my mother on the day that you met." Mary pointed out as she handed Peter a water bottle. She felt bad for the poor boy, he looked like he was going to throw up. "Here, drink Peter and breath. Besides Peter and I have been emailing each other for a while. This is not the first time that we talked."

"Emailing is not the same as talking. For all you know he could have been a serial killer."

Mary snorted. "He's fifteen. Besides I showed you the video about him swinging around. Otherwise you wouldn't have known he existed."

"Fair enough," Tony changed the subject. "Even so what are you doing here, young lady? You're supposed to be in school."

Mary shrugged. "I finished my exams early, so I called Peter and I told him to meet me here. We've been emailing for a while now."

"How nice of you to let your father know."

"They were respectable emails." Peter blurted out, not really sure where he stood with Tony at the moment. Tony waved him away and Peter practically scrambled to the door muttering to Mary something that Tony couldn't understand. Mary went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee for both of them.

"How's your mother?" Tony said changing the conversation to almost anything else even if it was Mary's mother (the two of them weren't exactly on the best of terms, though they tried their best for Mary's sake. Though in all honesty Mary didn't seem to notice or care.)

Mary raised her eyebrow in amusement as she handed him the coffee. "Do you really care?"

"Not really I hope she drowns." Tony threw the coffee in the sink and filled it up with wine.

Mary shook her head. "Daddy. Really." She looked around the empty room. "Where's everyone? Are they still in hiding? How's Uncle Rhodey? Is Vision here, is he kind of your pet now or is he some kind of older brother? Is Natasha coming back because she promise she was going to teach me Russian?"

"I don't know, Mary. Please stop asking so many questions." Tony said, his voice filled with irritation.

"Sorry."

Tony rubbed his temples and sighed. "No, I'm sorry, baby. Come here, I'm just tired. I should be glad that you're here." Mary sat next to him and hugged him tightly. "Everything will work out Daddy, you'll see."

"I sincerely doubt it." He mumbled.

Mary rolled her eyes. "It will. You'll see. I know how hard things have been, dad with Pepper and Steve and everyone else leaving. But I'm here with you and Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy and even Vision."

Tony patted her cheek. "Well, at least my best girl doesn't leave me." Mary rested her head on his shoulder. Tony interrupted the silence. "Parker? Really?"

Mary giggled as she hugged him tighter. "What? He's cute, besides I could be dating a guy twice my age or a drug dealer."

* * *

"I don't want your penis touching my daughter ever, Parker." Tony glared at Peter the following day after Mary had informed him they were going to get pizza for dinner. In all fairness Mary had tried sneaking out, but it didn't help that Tony had security cameras everywhere and now Tony was interrogating Peter. "She's fifteen years old."

Peter meanwhile was doing his best not to throw up and just kept nodding at everything that Tony said. "Yes, sir."

"And you better not impregnate her before both of you graduate from high school," Tony scowled. "I mean it Parker, she's my baby girl. So, if I see a hotel in the credit card bill, I'll kill both of you. If I find out you break her heart I'll break every bone in your body. Aunt May will be the least of your worries."

Mary stepped into the room scowling at her father. "Are you done Vito Corleone? Peter and I are starving and we're going to be late."

"Did you just call me the Godfather?" Tony smiled. "I like it. Ok, you two crazy kids have fun. Peter, bring her back by 10pm by the front door, don't go swinging her around."

"Daddy, 10pm is so early."

"Serial killers hang out after 10pm." The way that he said it left no room for discussion. Mary grabbed Peter's hand and practically pulled him outside.

Mary flushed as they walked towards times square. "I'm sorry, my dad can be a little much. He really cares and he just lost everyone lately."

Peter shook his head. "No, I understand. It's been hard on Mr. Stark. I'm just glad that I get to hang out with you, Mary. For pizza."

"You're sweet." Mary said as she squeezed his hand as both she and Peter walked towards a local pizza place. "You and I are going to have so much fun together."

 **The End**

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this little one shot!


End file.
